


Ruko and Yuuma have a little fun.

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: UTAU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruko and Yuuma have a little fun.<br/>And this Yuuma is a guy from Google+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruko and Yuuma have a little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> It might suck just warning ya.

It all started when Yuuma out his hand on Ruko's boob. "What did you do that for!?", Ruko shouted. "I got bored, and it looked so lonely with out my hand on it.", came Yuuma's reply. Ruko crossed his arms over his chest, "That's still no reason to that!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short but I didn't know what else to write XC


End file.
